


You're All I Have Too

by CommanderLavellan231



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLavellan231/pseuds/CommanderLavellan231
Summary: Hawke's welcome home isn't quite what she expected





	You're All I Have Too

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, my first fic! I absolutely adore this pair, easily my second favourite romance option in all the Dragon Age games. Constructive criticism is always welcome so feel free to leave a comment. Just a short work to start off, something that hit me with a large amount of feels, based off this tumblr post http://paragonraptors.tumblr.com/post/148571693541.

The slap echoed slightly off the stone walls of Hawke’s foyer as she stood in stunned disbelief at the slight elven woman standing before her. Hawke took in the site of her wife, eyes brimming with anger and sadness, looking as beautiful as the night she had left for Skyhold.  
  
‘I—' She began  
  
‘Don’t!’ Merrill interrupted ‘Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare say a word to me!’ she hissed through her teeth. Hawke had never seen her like this and for the first time she could remember, she was speechless. Her shock left her unprepared for the strong grip that grabbed her collar and pulled her down into a passionate kiss. Merrill wrapped her arms around Hawke’s shoulders as the tall human leaned into the kiss, embracing her wife for the first time in months.  
  
The taste of salt entered their kiss and Hawke broke free of Merrill's grip to see tears flowing freely from her love’s angry eyes.  
  
‘I’m sor—' Hawke began again before another slap echoes in the hall  
  
‘Eight months, Hawke!’ Merrill cried ‘Eight months and I don’t hear a thing from you! I had to wait for a letter from Varric before I knew what had happened! Eight months since the night you disappeared from our bedroom! Leaving nothing but a note with a promise to return!’  
  
‘Merrill…’ Hawke said weakly  
  
‘For eight months I’ve been worrying myself sick because of you!’  
  
‘Merrill…’ Hawke tried again softly  
  
‘And in all that time, not one letter! Not a word from you!’  
  
‘Merrill’ Hawke tried more firmly  
  
‘Don’t you “Merrill” me, Hawke! I am your wife! You can’t just leave me because “I’ve fought at your side for too long” how could you think that was good enough?!’ Merrill continued unabated, her tears staining her gown  
  
‘You don’t understand’ Hawke replied quietly, her head lowered  
  
‘And what don’t I understand?!’ Merrill asked angrily  
  
‘That you’re all I have left!’ Hawke yelled suddenly. Silence reigned in the space between the pair.  
  
‘Bethany's dead' Hawke continued weakly, her eyes still fixed on the floor 'Carver's in the Grey Wardens and mother…’ Hawke let the sentence dangle in the air between them  
  
‘Oh, Hawke…’ Merrill’s face softened as she gently pulls Hawke’s head to hers  
  
‘Of course, I understand. You’re all I have too. So please, please don’t leave me alone again’ Merrill begged softly  
  
‘I promise’ Hawke replies.

**Author's Note:**

> If Merrill (or any love interest) doesn't go to Weisshaupt with Hawke, Bioware can fight me!  
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I'll try and keep the content coming.


End file.
